


Take More Chances; Dance More Dances

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Kataang Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Alone at a gala, Katara makes a new friend.





	Take More Chances; Dance More Dances

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in an alternate universe where the Hundred-Year War never happened, Aang is not the Avatar, and he was born around the same time as Katara.

Katara shuffled her feet restlessly, looking around at the crowd of delegates, ambassadors and nobility. Mom and Dad had left her and Sokka by the banquet table while they talked to some Earth Kingdom people, but he had run off almost immediately, and now she was completely and utterly bored.

She wondered briefly if she could sneak back to her rooms, then dismissed the idea. The gala had barely started, and besides, her parents would probably be back soon. 

That didn’t mean she wasn’t tired of waiting, though. Katara crossed her arms, and tapped her foot, glaring at the general direction Sokka had run off in. That was why she wasn’t paying attention, and when someone cleared their throat behind her, she jumped approximately three feet in the air. 

“Sorry,” The boy said. He was clearly an Air Nomad, dressed in yellow and orange robes, about Katara’s age. At least, he didn’t have arrow tattoos like the older airbenders she’d seen before.

“It’s okay,” She said, smiling at him. “I’m Katara.”

“Nice to meet you!” He grinned back. “I’m Aang. I was wondering if, uh, you’d like to dance with me? Because, um, well, I don’t really have anything else to do. And you look like you’re nice, so . . .”

Katara giggled. “Sure!” 

She took Aang’s hand, and walked with him farther into the dance floor. She looked into his eyes, and tried not to giggle again. They shuffled back and forth for a bit, trying to get into a rhythm, until Katara remembered a Water Tribe dance Gran-Gran had taught her and Sokka. 

“Watch me,” She said, and demonstrated what she remembered. It was meant to evoke waterbending, and whatever parts she didn’t know, she substituted some of her forms. Aang followed along fairly competently, and when they were done, he beamed at her.

“That was awesome!” He exclaimed, twirling around on one foot. “It was based on waterbending, right?”

“Yeah,” She said, pleased he had noticed. 

Next, he showed her an Air Nomad dance, that involved a lot of twisting and turning and spinning. Katara thought she got the hang of it by the end, but she spent about half the time tripping over her own feet. 

“That was good,” Aang said, and she laughed.

“No, it wasn’t. Did you see me?” 

“It was good!” Aang insisted, but he was laughing too, and she shook her head at him. 

“If you say so,” She said, and took his hand as the music changed to a slower song. They moved in their own rhythm, and Katara even spun Aang around a few times. He never lost his footing, though, and she smiled at him again.

“It was really nice to meet you, Katara,” Aang said sheepishly when the song drew to a close. “But, uh, Monk Gyatso is probably worried about where I am . . . so . . .”

“Don’t worry about it,” Katara reassured him. “I should probably get back, too.” 

Without really thinking about it, she leaned over and gave Aang a kiss on the cheek. Then she blushed, embarrassed, and ducked her head, even though she really didn’t know why she felt so embarrassed. 

“Oh, uh, well, I hope I see you soon!” He said, and Katara nodded.

“Me too,” She said, and waved goodbye to him as she walked back towards the refreshment table. Sokka was there, and he gave her a kissy-face look when he saw her.

“Was that your boyfriend?” He teased, and Katara punched him on the arm.

“Shut up! His name is Aang, and he’s my friend.”

“Sure,” Sokka said, and she rolled her eyes at him. Still, she found herself hoping she’d see Aang again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
